Dinner and Crackfic
by Black-Inque2002
Summary: In which Dilandau and Refina, attending a dinner held by King Aston, attempt to relieve their boredom. Smexyness and possible OOCs ensue.


Dinner and Crack(fic)

AN: Hello, friends. I know I haven't written anything in a while, so consider this my return…or something. Um, yes, this was just an idea I had laying around the dusty attic of my brain for a while and one day I decided to let it out. Be prepared for spelling mistakes, even though I looked it over. I'm not perfect. Also be warned of possible OOCness. (Casa Circe: I know you've been waiting for this forever so I hope it's a fun read for you!)

--

The ballroom was flooded with bright, warm light from the lit candelabra and chandeliers, throwing a syrupy, amber glow on the guests that waltzed to an Asturian string ensemble. A long, lavishly set dinner table stretched alongside, piled with the remains of a rich dinner that the servants were busy clearing away. Some guests remained at the table, sipping vino and listening politely to the idle chatter of one lord, lady, or count so-and-so, the occasional rehearsed laugh at a bad joke fluttering over to the ears of the Zaibach embassy.

It was certainly a much more opulent setting than any of them were used to living on the Vione, and certainly the usual fair of porridge hardly bore comparing to the supper of roast lamb, bisque and sea bass they had just eaten. After all, the ball and the dinner was in their honor.

Yet the two youngest members of the embassy could hardly appreciate the gesture; at least, the boy was more open about his distaste. Sitting side by side to the right of the elder Zaibach captains and their Strategos Folken, they wore identical expressions of boredom. Not only were they the youngest captains of the Zaibach army, they were easily, at fifteen, the youngest guests present. Having no familiarity with Asturian court etiquette due to spending most of their careers in a military setting and no knowledge about any of the nobility that surrounded them, they had very little opportunity to socialize and present a good impression.

_Not that he would want to,_ thought Refina, casting a sidelong glance at Dilandau, who was studying the dancers through heavy-lidded, disinterested eyes and toying absently with his vino glass. _He doesn't care what anyone thinks of him._

She sighed silently to herself. Indeed, Folken had been rightly more concerned about Dilandau's behavior than her own. She at least knew when to speak and when not to, while he wouldn't think twice about casually throwing around insults or sarcastic remarks. One of Dilandau's hobbies when he wasn't on the battlefield destroying everything in his path was to push Folken's buttons in any way he could. That alone could be enough to damage the already delicate relationship between Asturia and Zaibach, which was the primary reason they were here. Folken was trying to build an alliance with the Asturian king to ensure both open trade and military backing for the Empire's expanding borders. It was really him that was doing all of the talking and dealing; the four captains were there more as a show of goodwill.

_Goodwill_, thought Refina, glancing down at the dress she was made to wear. Asturia had very clear cut concepts of gender, and none of them included a female in battle armor. Folken had urged her to dress in a more feminine way so as not to insult the king and his court. She had balked at the idea and from then on, could only view Asturia's customs as backward. Not even the magnificent architecture of the palace, nor the beauty of the Asturian countryside she'd seen on her way here could sway her opinion, but if she had to wear a dress, she had been resolved to keep it as simple as she could.

Not that it had mattered anyhow. Once the courtiers had learned that she was a captain, there had been an immediate feeling of scorn towards her. Refina had the notion that the women, with their sparkling jewels and elegant gowns trimmed in ribbons and lace, had been sneering down their noses at her all night. To them she must have seemed an oddity, a girl who didn't know where her proper place was.

Resentment flared up inside of her as she watched the mingling guests, clenching her fists in her lap under the table. At least she had the satisfaction of knowing that even if they didn't think her good enough for their kind, she at least could tough it out in a man's world when probably all of the women here would have cried their first day of training.

Refina allowed a smirk to dart briefly over her rouged lips as she imagined one of the aristocratic ladies trying to wield a sword only to whine and complain that it was too hard.

She let her gaze settle on Dilandau again. He was much more interesting to watch. He didn't bother to hide any of his emotions, and she was content to simply study ever nuance that passed over his handsome face. She was glad he was there enduring this with her, although considering that he was male, it was probably easier for him. The way he slouched back in his chair and rolled his eyes every so often spoke of his carelessness and ambivalence. Clearly none of this mattered to him and he wasn't going to pretend otherwise for anyone's benefit.

Refina felt her resentment dissolving as surely as the sun burns away a morning mist as she looked at him, to be replaced with admiration and fascination. The boy had absolutely no discipline and yet he held such a high rank. He was the Zaibach ideal soldier, fearless, unrelenting, and victorious over his enemies. He was brutal and wild like a firestorm, blazing his way through life heedless of anyone in his way or any authority that tried to exert itself over him. He possessed a sort of freedom she didn't have and couldn't hope to gain.

And she loved him for all of those reasons. Where he was fire, she was ice; cold, disciplined, unreadable and unyielding.

Dilandau being Dilandau, that only served to goad him to try and push her buttons as well as Folken's. It was yet another hobby of his he utilized during spells of boredom on the Vione. He'd commented that he wanted to see her crack at least once and she had been one of his favorite targets from the day she'd arrived. His derogatory remarks and near constant bullying had gradually over time settled to a sort of grudging tolerance when she'd proved her martial skills. At times they'd even managed to be almost companionable.

But it wasn't too long before the line was crossed.

It had happened suddenly, nothing that either had expected, although for Refina it had long been something she had desired. It had been just the two of them, a rare enough event, late one sleepless night in the dojo. Dilandau had come upon her practicing with her sword, mind occupied with what the future held not only for her but Zaibach. The full implications of just what the Emperor was after were beginning to sink in and she was having trouble deciding on how she felt about it, not to mention how she was to get a handle on training her Dragonslayers and getting them to cooperate with each other. Two in particular, Subira and Pelagia, gave her no end of trouble with their constant bickering and seemingly inability to get along despite their vast personality differences for the sake of their profession.

Dilandau, on the other hand, had a much simpler excuse. He was just a light sleeper.

Why he had come to the dojo at all Refina never knew, but he apparently had had the same idea in mind, for he had also brought his sword. He hadn't been at all surprised to find her there, which always made Refina wonder if he had known she was there before he came in. 

Despite the late hour, he managed to be his usual cocky, condescending self, which only grated further on her already taxed nerves. If that hadn't been enough, he went ahead and challenged her to a duel. No big deal, he had assured her. Just for some practice and gods know you need it.

That slight had been the last she could take and she had attacked him just to make him shut up, but it only egged him on. Their casual duel had abruptly turned more serious, both of them venting out their frustrations and tensions on the other as if they were their own psychosexual punching bags. After a while, they came to a panting, sweat-drenched standstill, merely staring at each other over crossed blades as if unable or unwilling to make the next move. Refina found herself then at a dangerous intersection; it was in that moment she had realized that this fight hadn't been for practice but only a prelude to something far different, something far more alien, desirable and reckless. Dilandau had been telling her in the only way he knew how that he was willing to take things to another, more compromising level and was now dangling the decision in front of her like a tempting prize to see if the ice would, finally, crack.

And it had.

Because he'd suddenly leaned over and kissed her.

Refina knew she should have stopped him, should have threatened him to back off even if it had been exactly what she wanted. Their careers were too heavy a price to pay simply for physical gratification and this...this was going too far.

She should have stopped him. She should have. Every sense of discipline had screamed for her to push him away. But the rough pressure of his mouth on hers was like a circuit arching back to the fiery completion of the desire she'd so long struggled to hold back. And when the dam had burst, the flood of lust, love, and all of the body's main responses had quickly swept away any lingering thoughts of adhering to the rules. It was too late. She had felt her fingers loosen around the hilt of her sword before it slipped entirely out of her grasp to clatter forgotten to the floor along with his.

Refina tore her gaze away from Dilandau at the vivid memory of what had happened next, suddenly very keenly aware of how it would appear if people saw her looking at him for too long. She swallowed hard and tried to resume her previous air of nonchalance but she new her true feelings betrayed her from the blush she felt creeping into her cheeks. Luckily no one seemed to be paying them any attention and a quick glance to her left saw Folken still engaged with King Aston, both men's faces etched in deep concentration as they talked. The other two captains were also involved in their own conversation about the alliance.

_How can we keep this a secret?_ she wondered, twining her fingers around each other beneath the table cloth, which, like so many things in Asturia, was overly decorated and sumptuous to the point of absurdity. _What if someone finds out? How can he be so confident that no one ever will?_

She bent her head, pretending to look at her vino glass, grateful for her long bangs that shielded her face as she did so, growing more and more uncomfortable in these strange surroundings as her stomach began to churn with a sudden stab of fear. Being in public like this, so near to Dilandau and yet having to pretend that there was nothing between them was more difficult that she'd ever anticipated. Yet he didn't seem the least anxious about it, the way he had barely exchanged glances with her at all tonight.

_But that's him_, she reminded herself, letting out a small sigh that she hoped would be mistaken for boredom. _I have more at stake than he does just because I'm a woman. If we're going to keep doing this then I'm going to have to learn to pretend better. _

"If you sigh one more time, I swear I'm going to scream."

Refina jumped at the sound of Dilandau's voice, whipping her head around to find him staring at her in exasperation.

"It's not enough that I'm stuck here with these blowhards,"he sneered, rolling his crimson eyes at the guests on the ballroom floor. "But don't you go getting on my nerves, either."

"It's not like I enjoy it any more than you do,"she snapped back, narrowing her dark eyes and feeling her fingers twisting the fabric of her skirt. "Don't blame me."

"Hmph. I don't see why the king of Asturia is so damned important anyway. This is such a waste of time."

Refina only shrugged helplessly. No amount of explaining the economic and political reasons for allying with Asturia would have any effect on him. It didn't matter if it came from Folken or her. The only political maneuvering Dilandau would be happy with would be to leave Asturia a pile of smoking ashes.

They didn't speak again for a few minutes. Then he turned toward her, this time wearing a devilishly suggestive grin, eyes lit with malicious pleasure. Beneath the tablecloth Refina felt his leather-clad fingers brushing against her own.

He wasn't thinking...

"You know,"he purred in a low voice as he leaned in close. "Since we're so bored, why don't we go have our own fun?"

Refina felt her eyes grow as wide as the saucers on the table at what he was saying. What on earth was he thinking? Did he really expect her to just leave with him in the middle of an important ambassadorial dinner just to satisfy his urges? Surely he didn't honestly believe her so irresponsible?

Of course he didn't. That was why he'd suggested it, because he knew just what her reaction would be. He knew that she was more serious about this mission than he was, that her sense of duty was greater and so was her guilt. He knew that her honor was at war with her love for him.

But to even consider doing something that so blatantly violated Asturia's hospitality, that could jeopardize everything...

But what laws hadn't they already violated?

Dilandau watched her carefully with growing amusement as she first paled, then flushed, staring at him in shock for his obscenity. He could see the blunt refusal forming on her lips.

His fingers deftly moved from her hands to her thigh.

She flinched at the unexpectedly intimate contact, her blush deepening both in embarrassment and shame that he knew her mannerisms so well and took no hesitation to use them to his advantage. She could only pray that no one was bothering to look in their direction and see what a pitiful face she was making.

"Dilandau,"she whispered harshly. "Absolutely not. Do you know what would happen if we were caught?"

"Yes,"he said, his grin only growing wider. "But that's where the fun of it is. Come on. No one's even paying attention to us, anyway. Folken will be too busy kissing ass and the other two could care less about us."

"Yes, but I care!"she retorted hotly, firmly bracing a hand against his in an effort to stop him as much as herself. "I care about my position. You should too."

"Don't give me that,"Dilandau scoffed, the corners of his mouth briefly turning down as 

he rolled his eyes again. "You don't care as much as you say you do because otherwise you wouldn't keep coming to me."

"This is entirely different!"

"How is it different?"

"I'm not arguing with you and causing a scene. Now stoBA

She let out a strangled gasp as his fingers began lightly kneading, skin sliding under the fabric of her dress. Refina ground her teeth to keep from gasping, wishing he'd stop being so selfish and difficult, despite the unconscious pleasure the sensation gave her. She squirmed uncomfortably in her chair, attempting to shift herself away from him, but there was nowhere to move. He'd effectively trapped her.

_Damn him___she cursed to herself. _He knows now is not the time and yet he insists on being reckless____ Why do I let him do this to me? _

For the first time, tendrils of doubt crept into her mind and whispered that maybe their little liaisons weren't worth the risk at all, even despite months of wishing desperately that it would be possible. Maybe she'd ended up with more than what she bargained for, and this was all too much of a good thing...

Oh, who was she kidding? She'd been wanting for distraction the whole night and here was her chance and it didn't take much soul searching to know that sneaking off with Dilandau would be far more exciting that simply sitting and staring at everyone else having a better time. It was dangerous, and certainly stupid, she knew and the costs would be unimaginable if someone saw them.

But...

Refina bit her lip, eyes darting quickly to her left, the guilt flashing over her face before settling into a more inscrutable expression. Gripping the arm rests of her chair to keep her body still, she leaned over to Dilandau without looking at him.

Fine. But it better damn well be somewhere no one will see us.

Mercifully, his hand withdrew from her lap and she heard him chuckle darkly in her right ear, the sound of someone supremely confident in an easy victory. She felt a sudden, sharp stab of resentment at that laugh and what it implied, only to have the feeling banished when she sensed his lips brushing against her earlobe, sending the familiar wracking pains of desire raking up her spine.

Glad to see you've come around. I'll leave first. Give me ten minutes and then meet me outside.

Refina could almost feel the smirk snaking its way across his face as he pulled away and stood. She turned to watch him and see which door he would leave by, holding her breath all the while, heart thundering in her ears. Only when he disappeared out of the southern set of doors (and drawing many an admiring glance), did she think to exhale and squeeze her eyes shut and pray to whatever gods were listening that this wasn't the absolute end of her career.

She returned her attention back to the table, taking a sip of water to quell the sinking feeling she had in her stomach that protested against her rising anticipation and settling back in her seat with a forced look of nonchalance. All she had to do now was count the minutes until she could excuse herself without seeming suspicious.

So, where'd our little prodigy run off to?

Refina started at the sound of Captain Nevir's voice and whisked her head around to meet the older man's gaze. He was around twenty nine or thirty with sandy hair and unremarkable 

features, but he had a keen sense of leadership and experience that she respected him for. He also had an equally keen disliking for Dilandau, whom he believed was far too young and unstable to assume the rank of captain, and often referred to him as our prodigy with no trace of fondness in his voice. However, Refina thought she could detect a teasing glint in his green eyes as he looked at her, which immediately sent up mental red flags.

She managed a shrug and said, I don't know. Maybe he got bored.

Nevir shook his head and gave her a look that told her he sincerely doubted it.

I don't know,he joked, You two seemed awfully friendly with each other tonight. I thought you didn't get along.

_Oh, shit____ Careful, Refina___

Swallowing her alarm, she rolled her eyes and gave a dramatic sigh that she hoped was convincing enough.

Hardly. All I heard the whole night was how boring the dinner was and how Folken talks too much. I wouldn't call that getting along.

Nevir let out a short laugh.

Well, I'm afraid he'll have to get used to it. If all goes well tonight, we could be having many more dinners with King Aston.

Refina let the relief envelope her like a soft woolen blanket as she saw him buy into her act. If she could deter him for another ten or so minutes, then nothing she would do would look strange.

I don't think he cares if things go well,she replied, allowing herself to relax a little more. I tried explaining it to him, but he won't listen to me any more than Folken.

Well, that's to be expected. Maybe if he were around you a little more, he'd learn to pick up a few social graces.

_Oh, he's picked up a few things from me,_ thought Refina.

They spent the next few minutes exchanging light conversation, not really hitting on any specific subject, and Nevir never having the slightest idea that it was all a farce. The smiles, the polite laughter, all of it seemed to him that his junior captain was genuinely enjoying his company while it was all Refina could do to ignore her racing pulse and the tightness in her abdomen. Out of sight under the table cloth, her fingers fidgeted in a nervous, sweat-slick dance; twining and untwining about each other. Finally, when she could no longer bear the torment her body was causing her, she took a deep breath and gave a gracious nod to interrupt the older man,

If you'll excuse me,she said, I'm afraid I have to step out for a moment and, well...

Nevir raised an eyebrow and then nodded in understanding as the realization settled in.

Certainly,he said. You know, we should talk more. This was rather nice.

She flashed him a weak smile as she pushed herself to her feet, all the more eager to get away from him and the crowd, for suddenly the ballroom seemed oppressively hot and bright.

Yes, we should,she said, the words coming out a little too quickly, giving him another nod before turning on her heel and walking briskly towards the southern door. She exhaled deeply, but didn't feel any relief from it, for she knew what was going to happen as soon as she stepped outside, and the excitement surged in her again.

_I can't believe I'm doing this. I really can't believe I'm doing this. This is insane._

Her manic train of thought was cut short as she passed into the cooler air of the foyer, eyes blinking against the much dimmer light that shrouded the figure casually leaning against the 

wall across the way in thick shadow, leaving only a pair of gleaming crimson eyes staring tauntingly back at her.

What took you so long?

Finding her voice, Refina shrugged and said, Sorry. Nevir got to talking and I couldn't get away.

A derisive snort met her answer and the eyes glared briefly at the name.

What could he have to say? I've met walls more interesting than him.

She moved towards him, a smirk tugging at her mouth. Indeed, Nevir wasn't the most eloquent or witty speaker, as the past ten minutes spent with him groping for discussion topics had shown her.

As soon as she was in reach, Dilandau grabbed her wrist and began leading her down the hall to their left, their footsteps echoing emptily and she was a little surprised that he seemed to know where he was going.

Don't worry,he whispered, as thought guessing at her thoughts. I found a place no one will see us.

She heard the mischief in his voice and she let herself smile again, feeling much lighter and more devilish herself now that they were alone together, a rare enough occurrence as it was. Rules and matters of state could wait for at least a little while; right now all she cared about was simply being a woman and being with Dilandau.

He took her down a smaller side corridor and stopped in front of the first door, reaching out and pushing it gently open to reveal what looked to be a reception room of some sort; the wan light from the gas lamps barely illuminating the outlines of two plush sofas arranged around a small table no doubt intended to be used by ladies during tea. Of course, at the moment, tea had nothing to do with it.

Once inside, Dilandau locked the door and adjusted the gas lamps, making them a little brighter so they could see each other. He turned slowly to face Refina, a deliciously wicked smile spreading across his face, made all the more sinister by the flickering shadows cast by the lamps; he seemed somehow less human in the low orange light and more a demon lover with his eyes nearly glowing with knee-weakening mix of lust and self assurance. She let herself drown in that gaze, content to sink beneath the waves of heat without a so much as a second thought, feeling her breath and pulse quicken as he began languidly moving towards her.

AFinally alone,he whispered.

She didnt respond, too content to simply shut her eyes and revel in the sensation of the moment, feeling his hand once again close about her wrist. He wasted no time, then, closing the gap between them and pushing his mouth hard on hers. She slipped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss with equal ferocity, nails digging into his leather-clad back.

AWell have to be quick,she whispered when he turned his attention to her neck, a note of regret in her voice that this particular interlude could not last very long. She could only count on one hand the number of times they spent an entire night together, all of them in his room, lying exhausted amid tangled sheets.

Dilandau didnt give any indication that hed heard her, too caught up in his bodys demands, hands busy gathering up her skirt in careless folds as he none too gently began pushing her towards the sofa.

Folken nodded politely as King Aston droned on about the details regarding the alliance and on what terms he considered would be fair. Right now he was discussing trade, and at a pause in the conversation, Folken glanced to his left to check on his four captains. He blinked in surprise when he saw both Refina and Dilanaus places empty. Dilandau, certainly, he would have expected to disappear. The boy couldnt sit still for very long even in the most serious of situations, and no doubt would have found all of the propriety and etiquette extremely boring. But for Refina to be gone as well...

Folken frowned, brushing it off as merely a coincidence. Refina, he was assured, wouldnt be gone long. She was nothing if not dependable. As much as he would like to think that even now she was talking sense into Dilandau, he knew the chances of that were exceedingly slim. He was well aware of the long standing rivalry between the two.

AIs there something wrong, Strategos?came the gravely, rumbling voice of the king.

Folken shook his head and returned his attention to the portly man sitting at the head of the table, am impressive dinner service of white china edged in gold spread out before him. The king had one bejeweled hand on a small bunch of grapes, his heavily jowled face peering curiously back at the Zaibach representative. His two daughters sat across from Folken, Eries, a young woman of about twenty with a composed and thoughtful air about her haughty, elegant features, and her younger sister, Millerna, heir to the throne at fifteen, but hardly looking or acting the part. She was as bright, bouncy and girlish as Eries was mature, balanced and intelligent, frequently speaking out of turn and a bit too carelessly at times. Folken had a feeling Millerna was more than a little spoiled, and in the absence of a queen and mother, it was up to Eries to correct her sisters mistakes.

The two of them were watching him now along with their father and he wondered what they thought of him.

ANothing, Your Majesty,he replied. AI just happened to see that two of my youngest captains have gone. I was just wondering where they were.

AAh, you mean that young boy and girl?asked Aston with a grin that wasnt entirely good natured. AA rather odd pair if you dont mind my saying so. The boy seems to be a great favorite with the ladies, however. Ive seen them looking at him all night. The girl, though. Isnt she a bit out of place among the military? Thats more of a mans occupation, dont you think?

AWell, I think its interesting,interjected Millerna, once again inviting herself into the conversation. Her large blue eyes had a dreamy look to them as she cupped her chin in her hands. AWomen in Zaibach must be lot more free than in Asturia.

AThe women in Asturia are perfectly fine,her father growled, shooting her a reprimanding glare at her interruption.

AMillerna, please, dont interrupt Father again,Eries said. AAnd take your elbows off the table.

The girl made a face and sighed, showing her resentment at being treated like a child, but obeyed her sister.

_Maybe Aston should name her heir,_ thought Folken with a glance at the elder princess._ Command seems as natural to her as breathing._

He forced a polite, yet frosty smile at the king and said, AIm afraid our Refina is the exception rather than the rule. Shes really very talented in swordsmanship and is a natural leader. She does quite well for herself despite being outnumbered by us men.

AHmmm,muttered the king, giving Folken a look that said if it was true, he couldnt see 

it.

AHuh, wouldnt it be funny if those two were meeting up for a little rendezvous?chimed in Captain Hasimir, his grey eyes flashing at the joke.

Folken frowned and turned slowly to silence the inappropriate remark with a scowl. Hasimir pursed his lips and stopped laughing, finding a renewed interest in his plate and feeling properly chastised.

AWell, they havent been gone more than fifteen minutes,said Nevir, not really understanding why this was suddenly such an important matter and trying to smooth it over to something else. AIts not that important, Lord Folken. Im sure theyll be back soon.

Dilandau lay with his face pressed against Refinas neck, listening to her heavy breathing matching his own, feeling her body becoming limp and relaxed beneath him. The dim lamp light reflected off of the now shining skin of her arms and face and her hands lazily grazed his back as she let herself bask in the afterglow, feeling deliciously light and sated. She tried to push away the realization that, as much as she would love to linger like this for another few hours, they were going to have to move before long.

_Maybe when this whole ridiculous campaign is over, _she thought. _Maybe then we__ll have all the time we want. If..._

Refina unconsciously bit her lip, unwilling to finish that last thought. A thousand Aifs and a thousand situations could easily present themselves, but that was a long time from now and far removed from the sensation of the damask cushions underneath her back, the post-coital silence, and the not so loving pressure of Dilandaus body on hers. (He was a soldier in _every_ aspect of life.)

Sighing, she closed her eyes even more tightly against the warmth, holding onto it for as long as she could.

He stirred a few moments later, pushing himself off of her enough to stare down into her expectant dark eyes, tousled silvery bangs hanging over his features and casting them into deep shadow with the exception of his crimson eyes. They looked eerily back at her, swallowing her whole as she listened to his breathing quiet back to normal, twin pinpoints of orange light dancing near his pupils and catching on the purple gemstone in his diadem. The overall effect was spectral and slightly disturbing. Hesitantly, she reached up to comb her fingers through his hair to try and straighten it. He didnt move or make any response to the gesture, simply kept watching her as though he were waiting for something, making her wonder what he was thinking.

Presently she said, AShould I go back first?

ANo, Ill go,he answered, twisting his head away from her hand. ADo the same as before; wait a few minutes and then follow me.

Refina nodded, settling back into the sofa as he started to rise, only to stifle a gasp as he suddenly leaned forward again and claimed her lips in a long, languorous kiss, as if trying to impress the need of her assurance that shed keep what they had just done a secret. Pulling away, he slipped his armored jacket back on, the sound of its zipper strangely loud in the closed room, and rebuckled his sword belt. She followed his every movement with her eyes, taking in his shadowy form, the way the lamp light slid over his muscles as he finished redressing, as if it enjoyed doing so as much as she had.

Dilandau gave her one last glance, his smirk lost in the heavy shadows. She heard it 

though, when he spoke.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Refina threw an arm over her mouth to stifle her laughter.


End file.
